


I'll follow you into the dark

by emmaofmisthaven



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:11:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaofmisthaven/pseuds/emmaofmisthaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of Deckerstar drabbles and oneshots</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: guardian angel!Chloe and human!Lucifer

“You have quiet the god complex, for a human.”

Samael. Severity of God. Never name was so badly given, because there is nothing sever or even god-like about the man. He’s crass, and arrogant, and the living embodiement of all seven sins. Chloe has no idea why He told her she needed to take care of that human, but she is never one to question His decisions. He has His reasons, and she follows orders.

Still, sometimes she hopes her job would be easier, but Samael is good at making her life impossible. Chloe is here to help him go back on track, and he does everything he can thinks of to make matter even worse. And she’s not even talking of that one time she walked up on him and four other people in his bedroom because – some memories are better left forgotten.

(It intrigues her. Carnal desires.)

“And you’re not really benevolent, for an angel.”

His smirk is one Chloe wants to punch off his face, but. Wrath. She won’t fall because of wrath, of all things. It’s not her style, and she has more diligence than Gabriel himself. Even if her patience is wearing thin, she knows better than to indulge in the most basic emotions there are, especially when Samael pushes her buttons with a purpose.

“I am, when the occasion calls for it,” she replies with a grin of her own.

Samael tilts his head to the side, looking both like a confused puppy and like he’s trying to read her soul. It always leaves her uncomfortable, the knowing look in his eyes – she wonders what he sees in her, and what she could possibly see in him.

He pours himself a glass of whiskey, then a second one that he all but shoves in her hands. She accepts it, her first mistake, and looks down as she rolls the glass between her hands. The amber liquid moves, turning gold and fire in the light of his apartment. It’s temptation, her own personal apple – and him, Satan turned snake turned man, smirking at her because he’s winning.

She downs her drink.

He’s already won.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Chloe kicking Lucifer's ass at Quidditch

They say he was born to fly, born with wings, which is the most ridiculous thing Chloe has every heard in the sixteen years of her life. For one thing, Samael Canaan has the ego the size of the freaking Antarctica, so that alone might be a problem when it comes to the laws of aerodynamics. How can he even take off, with such a big head on his shoulders? 

And, okay, she may have a little problem of her own, what with being competitive and not knowing when to stop, but the Canaans have as pure a blood as it gets, and it’s always nice for a Muggle-born like her to put one of them back in his place once in a while. Keeps them on their toes and off the pedestal they built for themselves, and all that. 

So when she learns the school’s Quidditch team is missing a chaser now that Linda has graduated, well – Chloe takes her chance, really. She isn’t exactly the best, but she’s not bad either, and she has enough determination to make up for whatever skills she lacks. Fake it till you make it, right? 

Dan rolls his eyes and tells her she’s been ridiculous, but Dan no longer dates her so who cares? She has something to prove, and she will prove it. 

On the day of try-outs, Samael just looks his usual smug asshole self, smirking at her when he sees her in the crowd of potential team members. Mazikeen stands next to him, fierce as ever with her bat and her scowl, like she’s ready to take down her teammates instead of bludgers. They call her Little Demon where they call Samael _Lucifer_ , and Chloe just rolls her eyes at the dramatics of it all. 

“Well then,” he says as he claps his hands. “Impress me.” 

Chloe doesn’t know how long she stays in the sky. She loses all sense of time after the third bludger sent her way by Mazikeen, one of them brushing her shoulder so closely she almost falls down in surprise. Mazikeen has never been Chloe’s biggest fan, and she couldn’t make it clearer today, but damn if Chloe is going to let herself be bullied by the other girl. 

She’s apparently good enough to succeed in the first round of try-out, Samael grinning at her when he tells half the others to just leave. He’s always been – obsessed may not be the word, but that’s how Chloe sees it. His endless flirting doesn’t bother her as much as it used to, but she knows his reputation. He will grow bored of her the moment she falls for his act, and she refuses to be a name of the long list of his conquests. 

“Impressed yet?” she asks him once they’re back in the sky, flying side by side.

 “Oh _Decker_ ,” he purrs in reply, her name rolling off his tongue. “I’m always impressed by you.” 

She scoffs, refusing yet again to let his words affect her. He’s good with them, sentence like warm honey in his mouth – no wonder everybody falls for it, seriously. She would too, but she knows better. 

“You’re holding back, thought,” he teases her, and she glares. 

The next second she’s speeding up, leaning against her broom to go even faster. She avoids another bludger, then a teammate, before she catches the quaffle and throws it. It flies through the goal, her aim so perfect she even impresses herself. When she looks back at Samael, his mouth is opened in surprise, too. He snatches it close, if only to smile at her – a real smile this time, one with dimples in his cheeks and warmth in his eyes. 

Fuck, _that_ ’s working on her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "It wasn't me, I swear"

Lucifer folds his arms on his chest as it heaves with a barely repressed sigh, rolling his eyes. Were he a better man, he would send a quick prayer to his father – for strength, for patience, since he’s in need of both at the moment. But he is not a better man, and he doesn’t make idle request to daddy dearest, so he is left champing at the bit and reminding himself why lashing out isn’t the solution.

Mostly because Beatrice Decker-Espinosa is the only human known to earth not to cower at the sight of his original form. Not even a little startle. Nada.

The child scares him, for that alone and for a hundred different reasons too. Not that Lucifer would ever voice such feelings out loud – frustration is better, safer, and makes Chloe smirk a little more when she catches him with a mouthful of her spawn’s hair against his lips when she hugs him a little too passionately.

There is nothing particularly hug-worthy about the scene, though. Beatrice looks up at him with wide eyes and fluttering lashes, innocent as one of his father’s cherubs. She plays the part quite well, Lucifer will give her that – he just wishes she would quit the act now, before he does something as drastic as… Leaving the house, maybe.

(The Prince of Darkness, ladies and gentlemen.)

 “It wasn’t me, I swear,” she says again, pouting a little.

Lucifer sighs once more, one hand rising to pinch the bridge of his nose. “The cake was on the table, and then it wasn’t. It doesn’t take a detective the likes of your mother to know what happened.”

Beatrice opens her mouth, then closes it again, only to pout even harder. She’s quite skilled at emotional manipulation – a feat she no doubt has inherited from her mother – but those things don’t work on Lucifer. He’s the manipulative one, he knows every trick in the book. Hell, he invented most of them, really.

“Lucifer, I –”

Whatever argument young Beatrice had on the tip of her tongue dies at the sound of footsteps down the stairs, before Chloe appears in the kitchen. Both Lucifer and her daughter turn their head to look at her, a laugh tumbling out of Beatrice’s lips while Lucifer is left gasping.

Chloe holds her phone in one hand, an empty plate in the other, and a fork between her teeth. Not to mention the chocolate crumbles at the corners of her mouth, and the delighted sparkle in her eyes. Lucifer blinks at her, once, twice, left speechless for what feels like the first time in a millennium – for was _is_ the first time in a millennium, truth be told.

“Told you!” Beatrice singsongs already, with the grin of the cat who ate the canary – or, more accurately, the grin of the girl who knows the Devil owes her one. Little pest.

Lucifer frowns at her, only for a moment, before he focuses back on Chloe. It’s not all that difficult, plastering a smirk on his face as he moves closer to her – not in a way inappropriate for little eyes, but just enough to have Chloe’s heartbeat spiking and her mind wandering.

“I see you found my birthday gift,” he purrs at her.

Her eyes darken as she moves closer too, putting plate and fork in the sink before she comes to press her hand to his chest. She leans into his space, smile dancing on her lips, and Lucifer is left wondering how exactly this angel deemed him worthy of her affections.

“It was delicious,” she replies.

“I was for dessert,” he states. A simple glance tells him that Beatrice wandered away, because ‘kisses are icky’. So he allows himself to add, “In bed.”

Chloe is the one almost purring this time, fingers finding the loops of his trousers to pull him toward her. His hips bump into hers, the delicate perfume of her skin invading his senses. He leans forward to kiss her, tasting the dark chocolate on her lips – a flick of his tongue, and the crumbles on her mouth disappear as she barely manages to swallow a moan.

“We still have ice cream for that,” she teases him. Then, with a grin, “Happy birthday to me.”

Happy, happy day indeed.


End file.
